Computing devices may include peripheral devices that are coupled to the computing device using one or more communication buses. The communication buses may be part of the same cable, or may be separated into different cables to reduce cable size and system complexity. Using different communication bus cables for a single peripheral device, however, may cause problems in the computing device, such as when a pair of communication bus cables that should both be connected to the same peripheral device are each connected to different peripheral devices.